The Challenge: Cosmic Vistas Velvet Skies
by Rigby Gigby
Summary: Benkei Presents Ryuga and Kyoya with special a challenge! And you won't Believe what it is! Who will win the heart of a lady first. OR at all? Four days, Four chances, and a lot of accidents will determine who wins! Read to find out who will be victorious complete
1. The Challenge

A/n: Hey guys this is Pokemon Ranger Airt and i'm reposting my old stories from my other account onto this one. I know i said that I was going to make a remake of these, so im posting them here so you know that when or if i make references to them, youll know what i mean.  
so anyway, for those who haven't read this, who do you think will win?

Chapter one

Benkeis challenge

Ryuga P.O.V. second person view.

Ryuga lay on his bed, counting the number of tiles on the roof, bored as all sin.

He was at the B-pit, where Ginga and his friends stayed, and where Madoka,

a pretty brunette, had offered Ryuga a room to stay in, which he accepted.

Right now, it was only Madoka, Kyoya, Benkei and himself there, for Ginga and the others had gone Rio Dejenaro, Brazil, to compete in the Brazil Battlebladers, or B.B.B for short.

The reasons that the four of them had stayed were simple:

Madoka had her job at the B-pit, so obviously she had to stay.

Kyoya hadn't been fast enough to get to the qualifying rounds, so he and his friend benkei stayed in the upstairs rooms above the shop.

He himself didn't see the B.B.B as a worthy enough challenge.

He sighed.

There never was any more.

Just as he began to recount the tiles on the ceiling, Benkei burst into his room, scaring the hell out of the white and crimson haired teen as the door banged noisily against the white wall.

" WHAT THE HE-" Ryuga began to snarl, but Benkei interrupted him.

" Follow me! I have a cure for your boredness!" he whispered, a victorious glimmer in his eyes. Ryuga raised an eye brow.

" Whatever. Don't you dare smack my door into the wall again," He growled,

" I don't want to have to pay for any damages YOU'VE done."

" Yes Ryuga sir!" Benkei said quickly, realizing his mistake.

" Hey, are you okay?" Madoka called from downstairs.

Both boys froze.

" Uh- yeah fine!" Benkei yelled down the hall. Ryugas room was the last on the left.

"Okay..." Madoka responded, unsatisfied by the lack of an explanation.

Benkei breathed a sigh of relief. He than hurried down the hall to his room, the first on the right. Ryuga followed more slowly.

Benkeis room had numerous Beyblade posters on his orange wall.

As Ryuga walked in he noticed that Kyoya was seated on the bed, looking up at him from under his marine green bangs.

Benkei shut the door behind him quietly as Ryuga leaned against the wall, feeling the white leather of the jacket against his back.

" Thank you for coming!" Benkei began, much like a game show host.

" What do you want, Benkei?" Kyoya growled, obviously annoyed that he had been interrupted from his training.

"Y-yes, uh, you guys know how its been boring the last couple of days at the B-pit?" Benkei said. All Ryuga wanted to say was " No fricking duh. Dirka dirk!" But he kept quiet, curious, and instead nodded.

" Well, I have a challenge for you guys!"

" ... Go on." Kyoya said, Curiosity getting the best of him as well.

Benkei hesitated.

" WHOEVER KISSES MADOKA OR KENDRA FIRST WINS!"Benkei burst out.

Ryuga and Kyoya stared at him.

Kendra was Madoka's friend, who now worked at the B-pit. She had beautiful ocean blue eyes and long, waist length obsidian hair. Her bands and tips of her hair were dyed blue. Her usual attire consisted of a white tank top and black blazer, along with light blue jean shorts. She was 16. A year younger than him.

Kyoya was the first one to recover.

" What?" He asked, still not believing what he just heard.

" Well, you guys would have to kiss one of the girls." Benkei explained,

" For instance, Ryuga you would kiss Kendra," Ryuga growled, but Benkei continued on. " And Kyoya, sir, you would kiss Madoka. Whoever does it first wins."

" Really Benkei, Is this how you spend your days?" Kyoya growled unimpressed. Ryuga knew that Kyoya had a crush on Madoka and just didn't want to admit it.

" Whoever does it first I'll give twenty bucks." Benkei offered.

Still no response from kyoya.

Ryuga smirked.

He had a plan.

He folded his arms behind his head.

" If I kiss Madoka now, will I still get twenty bucks?"

Benkei looked at him a little startled. " Uh sure..."

" Hold on."

Ryuga's smirk got bigger.

" We have to get them to kiss us?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes." Benkei answered.

" How long do we have to do it?"

" Four days."

Kyoya looked at ryuga from the corner of his eyes, rivalry sparking inside them.

" Deal."

A:/N: So how did you like it? R and R :) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Welcome back this is Pokemon Ranger Airt and welcome to a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

chapter two

Rainy days.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

Benkei, Ryuga and Kyoya had agreed to wait until the to begin the challenge.

Day one!

Let the challenge begin!

Kyoya now sat on the couch on the main floor, trying to come up with an idea to get Madoka to kiss him.

And...

He was drawing a blank to where he should even begin.

" Hrmm..." He thought behind his marine green bangs, blue eyes closed in thought, arms crossed.

" Deep in thought? Might not want to do that. It'll hurt your brain."

Kyoya looked to see Kendra looking down at him, electric blue bangs almost hiding her amused ocean blue eyes. Her hands were full of bey parts, no doubt on their way to Madoka. She wore an white apron instead of her black blazer to avoid getting grease on her shirt.

Kyoya smirked.

" Just trying to find a way to... curb my boredness." He said.

" Oh! Well if you want, me and Madoka are going for a walk around the forest in the city park. Your welcome to join us." She offered.

" Sure." He answered, confident he would come up with an idea then.

"Oh! And Ryuga's coming too!" Kendra added briskly.

Kyoya was surprised.

Usually the golden eyed teen tried to avoid interacting with anyone.

He scoffed.

" Yeah, how did you do that? Threaten to take L-drago away?" He said. Kendra shrugged her shoulders.

" Hey I'm as surprised as you are. Madoka asked him and he said sure."

" Kendra!"

Both of them turned when they heard Madoka, who was waiting for the bey parts.

" C-coming Madoka!" Kendra answered. She turned to Kyoya.

" See ya later!" She said hurriedly, and rushed to Madoka.

Kyoya was surprised.

Maybe Ryuga was gonna be more of a challenge than he first thought.

About half an hour later, Every one was out on the forest path, the hot summer heat cooled by the green leaves above their. The girls were infront, while the boys fell behind.

" Y'know..." Ryuga started and both boys looked at him. His arms were folded behind his head in a relaxed fashion.

" What?" Kyoya growled. Ryuga looked out of the corner of his eye, which glinted mischievously.

" Your not getting that twenty bucks." He stated, finality in his voice.

" What!?" kyoya exclaimed. The girls conversation faltered, then they continued. Kyoya lowered his voice.

" It's you who's not getting that twenty bucks!" He whisper snarled.

" Mm- na. You ain't getting' none." Ryuga smirked, showing off his white sharp teeth.

" Are so!" He responded, annoyance growing inside him. Who did this guy think he was talking to. The two of them started to argue, whilst behind them, Benkei whined," I'm right here you know." But they were to busy with their debate to notice.

Madoka and kendra noticed this, and although they didn't know why they were fighting, interrupted them.

" Boys! Your both pretty. Now hurry up." Kendra dead panned the argument instantly. Madoka snickered at what she said, and the two continued up the hill. Benkei tried to keep a straight face when he saw the surprised and now blushing faces of kyoya and ryuga. Neither of them were expecting that.

" Hey! Wait up!" Benkei called and the boys ran to catch up with the girls.

Meanwhile, the trees were beginning to fan out, showing the now grey sky above them. Kyoya noticed the smell of rain on the cool breeze that was now dancing softly thru the leaves, making them move ever slightly. As kyoya caught up with the girls, he felt a rain drop on his cheek. Then another.

Suddenly, the skies opened up and it began to pour a heavy, warm rain.

"Quick! Under the trees!" Madoka shouted over the roar of the rain. Every one ran to the trees, but the groung beneath them was already becoming muddy.

Kendra foot slipped from underneath her. She closed her eyes, expecting to hit the sodden ground.

Instead, she felt two arms catch her under her arms and help her up.

She opened her eyes to find Ryuga beside her.

"Come on!" He said, and they ran under a nearby tree. But they might as well have stayed in the rain, for they were both soaked as they shivered beside the foliage of the tree. Teeth chattering, Kendra thanked him.

" Thank you. Not fond of the mud." She laughed.

" No problem." He said. He sideways glanced at her. She noticed this and smiled. He felt his face redden and turned away, hiding his face. She saw his face redden and looked at him curiously. She seemed about to speak, when-

KRSH!

The leaves above them parted, causing a waterfall of water to cascade down on them.

A:/N So how did you like it? R&amp;R 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome back again!

Chapter three

While making cookies...

Ryuga's P.O.V

Yesterday, they had run home in the rain. They had sat in the basement with towels that Madoka had kindly offered. Ryuga had taken off his dragon head piece to dry off his hair. He was tired now that he was dry.

" Is everyone dry now?" Madoka had asked. Everyone had nodded their head, and from the grogginess, Ryuga could tell he wasn't the only thinking of going to bed for a nice, rest-of-the-day nap.

" Okay. When your done, please put the towels in the basket." Madoka asked nicely.

Ryuga finished drying his hair and threw the towel into the basket.

Three Points!

" Nice throw."

Ryuga looked around to see that kendra had watched his basketball attempt.

" Uh- Thanks." He said, and mentally face palmed. Gah, Nice response. Your supposed to be trying to get her to like you, not think that your antisocial !

He grabbed the dragon head piece and trudged upstairs to his room.

He closed the door quietly with his foot and flopped onto his bed.

Day one.

No progress

Day two.

Begin!

Kyoyas P.O.V

The next day, Madoka had decided to bake cookies, for it was saturday, her day off.

Kyoya, Kendra and Ryuga were watching Tv, When they heard a loud crash in the kitchen.

" Everything okay?" Kendra called to Madoka, Worry in her voice.

" Yeah, uh , fine...Kinda..." Madoka added to herself quietly. Kyoya sighed and got up to help Madoka. When he opened the door to the kitchen, He found Madoka on the floor, picking up bits of cookie dough. A cookie tray lay beside her on the floor.

" What happened here?" He asked, Slightly amused as he helped to pick up the cookie bits. She looked up, slight surprise in her eyes when she saw him. She looked down again quickly.

" Well- uh - the tray kinda slipped off the counter..." She stuttered. " Now I'll have to make a new batch..." She added to herself. Thinking quickly, he offered, " Want some help?" She had her back to him, so he didn't see the look of utter shock, which was quickly replaced with Determination.

" Sure!" She said and whirled around, Which wasn't the best idea since the Kitchen was so small. She accidently bumped into him, Catching him off guard, causing him to utter a slight, " Oof?!".

" Ack! I'm so sorry!" She said and hid her face in her hands.

"Uh." He Meant to say " No problem", but...

She turned around and set up a new batch of cookies, trying to hide her red face.

Meanwhile, Ryuga and kendra were still in the living room, When Ryuga noticed that Kendra was reading a book.

Cosmic vistas, Huh? He thought, and tried to peek over her shoulder, All ninja like.

" Do you like to star gaze, Ryuga?"

" Ack! Er, I mean, I know where a few of the constellations...are." He Stumbled, Not ready to answer the sudden Question.

" You're doing better than me," She said with a sheepish grin. " I only know the big dipper." She Chuckled.

A light bulb flashed above his head.

" Well, Maybe I can show you some of the constellations some time."

She looked at him from behind her book, Her blue bangs almost covering her eyes, which shone with gratitude.

" I'd like tha-"

"WAIT! THE LID-!"

VRRR

" WAHG!"

Ryuga and kendra looked at each other and then the kitchen door, Which opened, Revealing Kyoya and Madoka, who were covered in baking powder.

" Thats what that plastic thing was?" He asked, trying to get the powder out of his hair.

" Yes. T-the lid. For the mixer." She said between coughs.

Kendra snickered, Causing Madoka to stop and look at Kyoya, Curios of what they looked like. When she saw all the powder in his hair, She tried to dust it out.

" I can do it myself." He protested, But didn't make a move to stop her.

This caused both kendra and Ryuga to burst out laughing.

A:/N Well thats the end of chapter three! R R to tell me what you think! 


	4. Chapter 4

A:/N: Hey Happy valentines day! Thanks for all those who review!

Please continue to R&amp;R And this is the last chapter before I begin the final chapter, but it looks like kyoya will win, so all you kyoya fans, I'm going all out with this one. Tell me how you like it OK? :D

Chapter four

Beach time!

Ryugas P.O.V.

Ryuga was sweating in the midsummer heat, which had reached an all time high.

He had taken his jacket off, and was seriously considering taking off his shirt next. The air conditioning wasn't working, and it was still and half hour till noon.

" Gwah! It's so hot!" Benkei whimpered from the other side of the couch.

They were all in the basement of the B-pit, hoping that the cold, underground walls would cool them down.

No such luck.

Kendra shifted beside him on the couch. " I know! Lets go to the beach!" She said.

"Okay!" Madoka agreed instantly.

" Sounds good to me." Kyoya said.

"B-b-b-bull!" Benkei shouted, which was his way of showing that he agreed. Kengra turned to him. " what about you, Ryuga?"

"Uh-"

" Ryuga doesn't do normal people stuff like that."Kyoya taunted.

Ryuga whirled around, Annoyed with the green haired teen.

" I do too!" He snapped. Madoka sensed that there was gonna be a fight.

" Then lets go!" She said quickly, trying to avoid an argument.

Before they left, Kendra suggested to Ryuga that he may want to leave his dragon headpiece and gauntlet at the B-pit, to make sure that no one stole them. Ryuga was reluctant to leave L-Drago, But she had a point, so he listened and left them there.

They were now on their way to the beach, with plastic bags in hand, which held their towels and swim suits. The sun was beating down on them, and there was now breeze blowing as the boys, once again, fell behind the girls.

" Hope your ready to lose." Kyoya said mischievously. Ryuga smirked.

" Not about to happen." He replied, whilst behind them, benkei thought to himself,

This is the best idea ever!

When they got to the beach, they found that they weren't the only ones who had decided that today was a good day to go to the beach. There were lots of people there.

Ryuga could smell the salty tang of the sea and waves, which were drowned out by the cries of the gulls, and the happy screaming of children playing in the sand and water.

" Hey! There's a good spot!" Madoka said, pointing to a piece of unclaimed sand. After they had set up the towels, Benkei asked, looking around,

" Where are the change rooms?"

" Right over there." Madoka answered him, showing him a small white building. There were two change rooms, one for girls, and one for guys.

" Kay. Thanks." benkei said, and started to walk to the building with Kyoya. Ryuga was about to follow them, when he noticed that kendra was taking off her shirt.

Was she just gonna change right there?!

" What are you doing?!" He asked, flustered. She looked up at him, confused.

" I have my bathing suit under my clothes..." She said, not understanding his shock.

" Yeah Ryuga, thats what girls do! Yeesh." Madoka said.

" Yeah Ryuga, Yeesh!" Kyoya mimicked, try to keep a straight face. He could feel his face turn red.

" S-shut up!" Ryuga growled, and stomped to the change rooms.

Kendras P.O.V.

" Hey Madoka?" Kendra said, thinking. Madoka turned to her.

" Have you noticed that the boys are acting strangely?" She asked.

" Now that you mention it, yeah." Madoka agreed.

" Hmm."

" Next time we battle, me and Fang leone will rip L-drago apart!"

" Pftt. Keep dreaming!"

Madoka and kendra turned as they heard the boys approaching down the slope to the beach.

Kendra did a double take.

Ryuga wore black swim trunks that had grey and red flames on them. His chest, which was hard and lean, bore faded scars, due to his training, kendra guessed.

Kyoya also wore black trunks, but were light green on the inner thigh, with the Japanese symbol for victory that shone in yellow on his left hip. He also bore scar marks on his chest and flat stomach. His hair draped across his shoulders, no longer constrained by the ponytail. Kendra couldn't help but to blush slightly at the two boys, who were, for the lack of a better word, hot.

Benkei, who was being forced to act as referee, who simple black trunks with a red border.

From the corner of her eyes, Kendra could see that Madoka was beginning to blush. Kendra noted that she was looking at kyoya.

Kyoyas P.O.V.

" Pftt! Keep dreaming!" Ryuga sneered and turned away from kyoya, who was about to growl something, when he noticed that the expression on Ryugas face had changed from competitive, to slightly awe struck. Kyoya was surprised, and was curios to see what had stirred such a reaction in the golden eyed teen. He turned in the direction that he was looking.

It was then, that he saw Madoka.

She was wearing a light pink bikini with purple polka dots on it. Her eyes reflected the suns rays like the crystal clear waves behind her. She looked away from him, But before she did so, Kyoya noticed the slight redness to her cheeks.

Was she blushing? At him?

Benkei elbowed him slightly, causing him to look up at his friend. Benkei smiled and motioned with his eyes at Madoka. He had seen as well.

But it wasn't Madoka that Ryuga had seen.

It was kendra.

She wore an electric blue bikini with the yin yang symbol on her hip. Her black hair fell to the middle of her back, silhouetting her slim figure.

" LAST ONE IN'S A ROTTEN RICE BALL!" Kendra shouted and took off towards the water. Madoka followed, then benkei and kyoya, then lastly, Ryuga, who was less prepared for this.

Kyoya entered the Chilly water second, whilst Ryuga entered last.

" Ryuga's a rotten Rice ball!" Benkei shouted.

Pause.

SPLASH!

Benkei got a face full of water as Ryuga splashed him. Benkei stood there for a moment, Dumbfounded, the-

" B-B-B-BULL!"

Splash!

Ryuga swiftly swam out of the way, and the wave hit Madoka and Kendra.

" Oops..." Benkei said.

The two girls looked at each other and smirked.

" Grarh!" They let out a war cry and began to splash the boys, who retaliated. There was a pause in their war as they caught their breath.

" Your so childish." Kyoya said, arms crossed, Unimpressed .

Every one stared death at him. They were too busy with that to notice what Madoka was doing.

Splish!

She swung her arm across the water, making it spray in a large wave.

Right.

At.

Him.

He had his eyes closed, so the sudden wave of cool water surprised him. He stood there, arms still crossed, eyes wide open.

Madoka stuck out her tongue at him. Every one froze, and waited to see what would happen.

" Oh Yeah!?" He said, and grabbed her by the waist. Taking a breath of air, he fell into the water, taking her with him.

" Woah!" She exclaimed as she fell in.

When they resurface, they glared at each other. Kyoya stuck out his tongue at her like, " Hah! What now?"

" BULL!" Benkei yelled, giving little warning before he smashed the water with his arms, Hitting everyone. It became an all out water war after that.

They were walking home now, all dressed in their normal clothing. Yet again, the boys fell behind the girls. Behind them, Benkei whispered, " You only have one day left . Just as they were about to begin another bout of, " who gonna get the money", when they overheard the girls talking.

" The velvet skies meteor shower is tomorrow night." Madoka told Kendra.

" Really?"

" yeah. It only happens once every century." Madoka explained.

" Sounds romantic." Kendra said.

At that time, the planets must of alined, for both boys shared the same thought.

I'll take her to the meteor shower!

A:/N: Well thats chapter four! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&amp;R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Velvet skies.

What are you waiting for? He thought to himself.

He was at the landing of the steps, try to work up the courage to ask Madoka to go with him to the Meteor shower. Madoka was done cleaning up the shop, which was now closed for the night. She was struggling with a box.

" Here, let me get that." He said, and took the box from her. It weighed a good amount. She looked at him, thankful.

" Thanks." She said, and smiled. He shyly smiled back. As she turned to pick up another box, he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Come on, Just do it!

" You can put that box there." Madoka said, motioning to a table that had been cleared off.

" Okay..." He said.

He put the box on the table beside Madoka's. He took a deep breath.

" so- uh- I was wondering..." He Began, and Madoka turned to him.

" Yes?"

" Would you, you know, come to the meteor shower with me?" He asked, Embarrassed. She looked at him.

" Huh?"

" As an apology, for getting baking powder in you hair." He said, flustered. He was looking down at the floor, hoping that his bangs would cover the redness in his face.

Madoka was a little shocked.

She had never thought that he would be asking her on a date, and be blushing while do so. She smiled.

" I would love to."

He looked up, surprised. " Really?" He asked, not quite getting his mind wrapped around the fact that she just said " Yes".

She giggled. " Yeah. I would like that. "

In his mind his was doing a little victory dance and saying, " Ha! Take that Ryuga!".

Ryuga, who was a little more confident, had already come up with a reason to take Kendra. He was down in the basement, talking to her.

" I did promise that I was going to show you the Constellations, didn't I?" He said. Kendra smiled.

" Yes You did. And nobody breaks a promise with me! Or else!" She Said. He smiled.

Hey, a promise is a promise.

The sun had set now, and they were walking through the festival, which had many sales booths that had various items that were being sold, Such as rice balls, pocky, souvenirs and stuffies. Both boys were separate with their dates. Kyoya was walking along with Madoka. She was carrying a lion stuffie that he had won for her. She was smiling as people were dancing and singing.

There was speakers all around the Festival. It wasn't long before it was Announced that the meteor shower would be start in half an hour.

" Come on, we want to get a good view!" Madoka said, and held Kyoyas hand as he followed her to one of the many Grassy hills that was around the festival.

" The meteor shower will be starting in half an hour." The announcer said over the speakers.

"We should get a good spot." Ryuga said, and kendra pointed to one of the hills.

" How 'bout there?" She said, holding a dragon stuffie that ryuga had gotten for her.

" That's a good spot." He agreed, and they began to walk to the hill.

Ryuuga helped Kendra set down the blanket that they had brought. Ryuuga let Kendra sit down first and then followed her. He noticed that she had brought a book. It was the Cosmic Vistas book.

" I bought this book back when I was nine, and was visiting Canada with my father." She Explained. " I always loved learning about the stars, and my father would always show me. But I could never remember." Kendra said, giggling sheepishly. Ryuuga smiled .

" What's your favorite constellation?" He asked.

" Drago. I always thought that it was cool. A dragon flying thru the stars over head in the night..." She answered. He looked up to the sky, trying to find the constellation. He found it.

" Do you see that bunch of stars?" He said, pointing to a long strip. She looked up and followed where he was pointing.

" M-hm."she said. "Those ones, Right?" She asked pointing to the stars.

"Thats Drago."

" Really?"

" Yep. And there's Colombia, the dove. And that's Vulpecula, the Fox."

He continued to show her the different stars when the lights from the festival dimmed. A few people chattered in response, then grew quiet.

Ryuuga watched as the night sky, fille d with shining stars and a half crescent moon, grew alive as many falling stars illuminated and flew across the sky. They seemed to come from nowhere, shining bright in the colors of jade, yellow, indigo, and so many other shades of colors, some that he couldn't even name.

Fsh, fsh, fwosh.

The comets made gentle skimming sounds.

It was... so... Peaceful, and yet powerful.

" Amazing..." he heard beside him.

He looked over, and was caught be the sight before him.

Kendra was staring blissfully at the sky above her. The light of the moon gave her hair a light gray tinge, and made the blue of her hair glow white with a slight blue glow. Her eyes seemed to glow white, and when the comets reflected off of them, they glowed with their hues. It was like they were changing colors.

She looked like a goddess.

His mind went blank.

As her eyes followed a comet, she saw him looking at her from the corner of her eye.

She looked at him, slightly embarrassed. He was looking at her strangely.

But the feeling disappeared as she gazed at him. His hair glowed as the colors of the meteors shone above him. The golden dragon headpiece glow faintly, and so did his eyes. Right now, in this moment, he truly looked like the dragon emperor.

She felt him place a warm hand on her cheek, and was gently pulled in. She closed her eyes.

His lips were surprisingly warm and gentle. An tingling sensation spread throughout her back and on to her shoulders. He pulled away and the look on his face was so... infatuating...

Her face went a deep shade of scarlet. Ryuuga realized what he had just done, and too, began to blush.

At first it was only a few rays of light, but then there were many, all lighting up the night sky in many colors, such as Scarlet , jade and indigo. Their rays made the night sky glow in many shades, and almost looked like the northern lights. Kyoya could hear the faint fsh as they skimmed across the atmosphere.

" Wow..." He heard Madoka whisper and He looked over to her.

What he saw amazed him.

The lights shone and reflected in her blue eyes, making it look like the night sky twinkling over a sea , with the comets flying across its waves, turning the water into a vast, beautiful rainbow.

She looked over to him, perhaps to see how he was reacting to the sky, and was caught in his gaze, which reflected the moon that was given a blue hue in his azure eyes.

Every thing else in the world was blocked out. The only thing he was aware of was Madoka as he placed his hand on her cheek, drawing her closer to him. He closed his eyes.

He placed her lips upon hers, which were soft as velvet, smooth as satin. A small shiver up his spine, a tingle thru his arms was what he felt. he did not pull away until he felt out of breath.

When he did, he saw that she was looking directly in to his eyes. It was a few moments before she realized what had just happened. She began to blush madly, causing Kyoya to smile sheepishly, blushing just as hard as she was.

They didn't notice that Benkei was behind them, who had originally came here to film the Meteor shower, recording the whole thing with his video camera.

When they were walking home, Madoka and Kyoya held hands. When Madoka saw that Kendra had been returning home with Ryuga, she had stopped to ask where she had been. She laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. The girls walked in the shop first, while the three boys stayed outside

Kyoya walked past Ryuga on his way into the B-pit, and they both said quietly,

" You lose."

" What?" Kyoya said.

" You lose." Ryuuga said again.

"Well actually... It was a tie..." Benkei said silently to himself. He left the two boys outside to bicker. He had to show Ginga the tape.

Benkei was in his room, with the video camera hooked up to the computer.

He was on the live video chat with Ginga and his friends in brazil. There, it was still day.

" So did you actually get them to do it? Who won?" Ginga demanded.

" Hold on. I'll show you the video." Benkei said, and uploaded the video to them. They watched in awe as they saw the video.

" That bet idea you gave me worked! B-b-b-bull!" Benkei said.

" What are you watching?"

Benkei turned around, Fear showing on his face.

" Gwah! Kyoya! Ryuuga! I can explain!" Benkei Exclaimed. Kyoya and Ryuuga looked at him, confusion on their face. " What?" Kyoya said.

" Hey lover boy's!" Ginga said, laughing. Kyoya and Ryuuga slowly realized what Benkei had done.

" BENKEI YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

" B-B-B-BULL!"  
so thats the end of that! Next up, Ryuugas long week end, the sequel, then ill be posting mindgames, which already has alot of chapters! so, yeah, see ya next time!  
Pokemon Ranger Airt 


End file.
